Sonic the Hedgehog (Canon, Composite)/Paleomario66
|-|Modern Sonic= |-|Classic Sonic= |-|Werehog Sonic= |-|Powered by Wisps= |-|Excalibur Sonic= |-|Classic Super Sonic= |-|Modern Super Sonic= |-|Sonic X= |-|Dark Sonic= |-|Hyper Sonic= |-|Darkspine Sonic= |-|Sonic-Man= |-|Ultra Sonic= |-|Boom Sonic= |-|DiC Sonic= |-|Riders Sonic= 'Summary' Sonic the Hedgehog is the main protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. He commonly foils Eggman's plots and fights many robots with the help of his best friend, Tails. He has multiple rivals, such as Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic, Jet the Hawk, the list goes on. But his main enemy is Eggman, and the aforementioned characters (discounting Metal Sonic) have actually took part as Sonic's ally on multiple occasions. 'Statistics' Tier: 5-A | 6-C | 5-A | 4-B | High 3-A | 5-B | 4-A to at least Low 2-C | Likely 2-C | Low 2-C | High 3-A | Low 5-B | Unknown | At least Low 2-C | 2-C | High 2-A | Low 7-B | 3-B | High 6-C, Low 6-B in Dark form. 4-A in Super form Name: Sonic the Hedgehog (Game), Sonic Maurice Hedgehog (Archie) Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 15 years (Game), 17 years (Archie) Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog, Freedom Fighter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and durability, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Resistance to Mind Control, Aerokinesis, Enhanced Swordsmanship, 4th Wall Awareness, Force-Field Generation (Sonic can generate a shield for a split second that nullifies all harm for that split second. He can use this over and over again, but it only ever lasts for a split second at a time), Fire Aura and Ice Aura. Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation and Teleportation w/ a Chaos Emerald, Shapeshifting (Via Color Powers), Explosion Inducement (Via Black Bomb and Red Burst), Flight (Via Crimson Eagle, Green Hover, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Orange Rocket, and Violet Void), Gravity Manipulation (Via Indigo Asteroid and Violet Void), Electrokinesis (Via Ivory Lightning), Pyrokinesis (Via Red Burst), Size Manipulation (Via Purple Frenzy and Violet Void), Absorption and Black Hole Physiology (Via Purple Frenzy and Violet Void), Intangibility (Via Violet Void), Limb Extension as Werehog Sonic. In Archie, Omnilingualism, Reality Warping, Intangibility and Resistance to Reality Warping. Meta Gravity Manipulation w/ Ark of the Cosmos. Time Travel w/ Time Traveling Surfboard | All abilities as before exponentially multiplied, as well as Energy Manipulation, Soul Mutilation, Invulnerability and Reality Warping in the Super and Hyper forms. In Archie Pre-Genesis strictly, Dimensional Travel and Spatial Slicing | Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and durability, Limited Pyrokinesis, Flight, Time Manipulation and Reality Warping as Darkspine | Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and durability and immunity to Time Manipulation as Sonic-Man | Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and durability, Environmental Adaptation, Pyrokinesis, Cyrokinesis, Chlorokinesis, Invulnerability and Matter Manipulation (Atomic) as Ultra Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Defeated Perfect Chaos, who was powered by all seven Chaos Emeralds, which did this, and harming Dark Gaia's eyes. Dark Gaia's durability is 7.2 yottatons, and judging by how much Sonic hit him and where Dark Gaia was hit--the unprotected eye--Sonic should be around 1.44 yottatons. Combining this with the fact that Sonic gets stronger over time, and by now, he is definitely into this tier) | Island level (Defeated Fire Breath, who charred and carbonized Angel Island effortlessly. Capable of defeating base Mecha Sonic, who destroyed Sky Sanctuary Zone in his battle with Knuckles. Sky Sanctuary Zone is likely comparable to Angel Island in terms of size ) | Large Planet level (Was given a large dose of Dark Gaia's energy when on board the Chaos Energy Cannon. Half of 7.2 Yottatons is still 5-A, and Werehog Sonic received more than half) | Solar System level (Allows Sonic to embody a black hole, and the Wisps' power even caused a black hole to form, and expand, nearly consuming nearby planets. This means it expanded to the lengths of a solar system) | High Universe level (Defeated the Dark Queen, whose power could erase the story. By erasing the story, she erases the events, thus, erases the timeline. However, the size of that world was unknown, and was more so implied to only be around the size of a planet. Thus, erasing time that's less than universal in scale puts Excalibur Sonic at the higher end of this tier) | Planet level+ (Gerald Robotnik's journal entry #6 described the Emeralds as extremely casual planet destroying weapons, even before the Classic era) | Multi-Solar System level (Is powered by the Chaos Emeralds, which are superior to the Final Egg Blaster, a machine created by Dr. Eggman that can destroy multiple star systems in one attack) to at least Universe level+ (Practically stomped the Time Eater, who erases all of time and space) | Likely Multi-Universe level (More powerful than Super Sonic to an unknown extent) | Universe level+ (Defeated Alf Layla Wa-Layla who stated that he was going to recreate the Arabian Nights reality in his own image) | High Universe level (Utilizing his speed, cancelled out a black hole generator that was going to consume a star system. Sonic explicitly states that he'll match that force, which ruptured space-time and was going to excel to the size of a star system. Said force that he created then caused distortions in space-time itself. In this case, Sonic matched the power of a black hole that would rupture space-time and destroy 4-B space, putting him at this level for destroying space-time that is less than universal in scale) | Small Planet level (Destroyed two moons at once) | Unknown | At least Universe level+ (Pummeled Knuckles Enerjak easily) | Multi-Universe level (Unknown to what degree exactly, but is superior to his Super form) | High Multiverse level+ (With the aid of Super Mega Man, stalemated God Sigma, who had transcended all limitations of the multiverse, which includes infinite universes) | Small City level+ (Superior to Boom Knuckles, who can punch with the force of 3.9 megatons) | Multi-Galaxy level (Defeated Supreme High Robotnik with the help of four other Sonics. Supreme High Robotnik is the master of the universe, capable of conquering it) | Large Island level (Can fight Knuckles, and Knuckles could create this explosion. In relation to the moon, said explosion is easily around this size), Small Country level in Dark form (Dwarfs his base form). Multi-Solar System level+ in Super form (Could fight against and hold off Final Mova's gravitational repulse, which would destroy the galaxy) Speed: FTL (Is considered faster than light in an official source, and even ran fast enough to catch the Cyan Laser Wisp. And while he didn't fully escape, he did manage to outrun a black hole for an extended period of time) | Relativistic+ (Should be at least remotely comparable to his Modern self) | Peak Human movement speed w/ FTL reactions | FTL | FTL | FTL (FAR faster than his base form) | Massively FTL+ (Casually raced past stars. Quickly travelled from Earth to the Nonaggression Zone in order to fight Ultimate Gemerl, easily reached Eggman), likely Infinite (Took on the Time Eater) | Massively FTL+, likely Infinite | At least FTL | Massively FTL+ (Traveled the Cosmic Interstate, which is measured in lightyears, in less than a day. This has been calculated at numerous times FTL) | Unknown | Unknown | Massively FTL+ (10x faster than his base form) | Massively FTL+ (Superior to his Super form) | Immeasurable | FTL (Escaped a black hole) | Relativistic (Burrowed from one side of Mobius to the other in less than twelve seconds) | Transonic (Shattered the sound barrier), Supersonic in Dark form (Dwarfs his base form). Relativistic+ in Super form (Flies around planets within seconds) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Comparable to Shadow, who can flip buses). Class K in Super forms Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | Island Class | Large Planet Class | Solar System Class | High Universal | Planet Class+ | Multi-Solar System Class to at least Universal+ | Likely Multi-Universal | Universal+ | High Universal | Small Planet Class | Unknown | At least Universal+ | Multi-Universal | High Multiversal+ | Small City Class+ | Multi-Galactic | Large Island Class, Small Country Class in Dark form. Multi-Solar System Class+ in Super form Durability: Large Planet level (Took blows from Chaos 6, the Ifrit, Egg Dragoon and Perfect Chaos) | Island level (Took blows from Fire Breath) | Large Planet level | Solar System level (Survived the black hole at the end of Sonic Colors) | High Universe level (Tanked blows from the Dark Queen) | Planet level+ | Multi-Solar System level to at least Universe level+ (Survived blows from the Time Eater, who is incapable of even hurting him at all) | Likely Multi-Universe level | Universe level+ (Can survive attacks from Alf Layla Wa-Layla) | High Universe level | Small Planet level | Unknown | At least Universe level+ (Completely unfazed by Knuckles Enerjak's attacks) | Multi-Universe level | High Multiversal+ (Took blows from God Sigma) | Small City level+ | Multi-Galaxy level | Large Island level (Can tank hits from Knuckles), Small Country level in Dark form. Multi-Solar System level+ in Super form Stamina: Extremely high. Infinite in Super forms. Low in Ultra. Range: Melee normally, extended melee w/ Caliburn. Several meters via Color Powers | Melee | A dozen meters | A couple meters | Extended melee | Extended melee | Several dozens of meters | Extended melee | Several dozens of meters | Melee, planetary w/ reality warping | Melee | Several dozens of meters | Extended melee, a couple kilometers w/ Spatial Slice | Planetary | Multiversal+ | Melee | Melee | Extended melee Standard Equipment: Rings, Barriers (Normal, Flame, Water and Electric), Invincibility Capsule, Wisps, Chaos Emeralds, Super Emeralds, World Rings, Caliburn, Ark of the Cosmos, Wrist Gems, Enerbeam, Cosmo Fighter Spaceship, Police Car, Cyclone, Extreme Gear, Medallion Intelligence: At least Average in the games, Gifted in the Archie Comics (Has a very high intelligence, but not quite at Tails and Eggman's levels) Weaknesses: Extremely arrogant, cocky and rowdy. He also has hydrophobia (The morbid fear of water) | Can't use as many skills as his Modern counterpart, and retains some of his arrogance, and he has hydrophobia as well | Extremely slow | Hyper-Go-On energy is limited | None notable | Has a time limit of one minute | Has a time limit of one minute | Unknown | Extremely violent, and doesn't strategize very much | None notable | Cocky and arrogant | Unknown | None notable | Low stamina. If his stamina runs out, he reverts back to base form, exhausted | None notable | Foolish | Arrogant and antsy | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sonic: *'Spin Attack:' Sonic curls into a ball whilst running, causing him to keep his previous momentum and roll across the ground. *'Spin Dash:' Sonic revs up as a ball, and springs forward at his top speed immediately, bashing through foes and obstacles alike in a ball form. **'Spin Jump:' A variant of Spin Dash used to attack enemies midair. **'Homing Attack:' When airborne and using this attack, Sonic flies at a single enemy, which can also be chained, homing into multiple targets consecutively. **'Light Speed Attack:' Sonic builds up a Spin Dash's power, before attack nearby enemies at the speed of light. **'Blue Tornado:' Sonic utilizes the Spin Dash midair, spinning about, catching currents of air and twisting them around. The end result is a slipstream that creates a tornado effect, which then forms a blue cyclonic vortex of air around the opponent, also pulling them in. *'Sonic Boost:' The moment Sonic reaches his top speed, he is covered in an aura that allows him to run right through enemies without any hindrances. *'Sonic Wind:' Sonic creates a vortex of wind nearly immediately, which sucks foes in and rapidly damages them. *'Sonic Heal:' Sonic can heal himself by vibrating his molecules at high speeds, healing any physical damage he may have received. At the cost of mobility and time, of course, as it requires focus. *'Speed Break:' Sonic breaks into a brief sprint at his top speed instantly, leaving flames in his wake and crashing through almost all foes and obstacles without any issues. However, said ability requires Soul Energy to use, which Sonic has a limited supply of. *'Time Break:' Sonic slows down his perspective of time, allowing his foe and himself to move at a much slower rate, enabling Sonic to make more precise movements. This ability also requires Soul Energy. *'Split Second Shield:' Sonic generates enough energy to flick a shield up to protect him for a literal split second. This attack can be used endlessly, but will only ever protect for a split second, and requires a very brief cool down period, thus preventing it from being used rapidly. *'Chaos Control:' With the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic gains the ability to bend time and space to his will. Its powers allow him to teleport, teleport others or large objects, and can even slow time down to a crawl for all his foes. The extent of these powers are effected by how many Chaos Emeralds Sonic has. *'Element-Changing Aura:' Boom Sonic has a changeable element aura, capable of swapping between fire or ice. **'Fire Aura:' The aura only affects things through touch, and extends a few inches away from Sonic. It is hot enough to melt large bodies of water that have been frozen solid upon contact. **'Ice Aura:' The aura only affects things through touch, and extends a few inches away from Sonic. It is cold enough to freeze large bodies of water solid upon contact. Color Powers: *'Black Bomb:' With the Black Bomb ability, Sonic can morph his form into that of a living bomb. It allows the user to explode without doing any actual harm to the user in question. *'Blue Cube:' With the Blue Cube ability, Sonic can morph his form into that of a living blue cube. The user can now jump up and slam down unto the ground, sending out powerful shockwaves. *'Crimson Eagle:' With the Crimson Eagle ability, Sonic can morph his form into that of an eagle-like figure. In this form, he can temporarily achieve true flight and soar unhindered. *'Cyan Laser:' With the Cyan Laser ability, Sonic can morph his form into that of a living laser beam. The form is very brief, but it allows the user to travel as a living beam of light. The user isn't given much control, other than their beginning direction, but they bounce off of anything they come into contact with, as if such a surface was a mirror. *'Green Hover:' With the Green Hover ability, Sonic can morph his form into that of a green hovercraft. In this form, Sonic can temporarily fly. *'Gray Quake:' With the Gray Quake ability, Sonic can morph his form into that of a small, gray ball with yellow eyes. This form enhances the user's body density greatly, making them so heavy that jumping or falling down on the ground can create destructive shockwaves. The user also retains the ability to move along walls, allowing them to scale them with no effort. *'Indigo Asteroid:' With the Indigo Asteroid ability, Sonic can morph his form into a small sphere, that acts very similar to a planet with a surrounding accretion disk of matter. In this form, Sonic can levitate around, forming a strong gravitational field that tears apart almost anything around him and adds its mass to the accretion disk, which, in turn, strengthens the gravity even more. *'Ivory Lightning:' With the Ivory Lightning ability, Sonic can morph his form into that of a lightning bolt. In this form, the user gains the same properties as that of a real lightning bolt. Its abilities include allowing the user to move with lightning speed and flow as acrobatically as electricity itself. They also obtain electrokinetic abilities in this form, giving them the ability to either form treads of electricity that they can use to either electrocute enemies, or connect themselves to targets as tethers. *'Magenta Rhythm:' With the Magenta Rhythm ability, Sonic can morph his form into that of a living eighth note. Within this form, the user can bounce around midair, giving them extra jumps. *'Orange Rocket:' With the Orange Rocket ability, Sonic can morph his form into that of an orange rocket. In said form, the user can create a powerful jet propulsion from their rear to launch themselves up into the sky at escape velocity. *'Pink Spikes:' With the Pink Spikes ability, Sonic can morph his form into that of a sizzling, pink sphere. With this form, the user sprouts long, powerful and sturdy spikes on their body. By locking these spikes into a surface, they can stick perfectly firm within said surface, allowing them to climb up walls and along ceilings. The spikes can also be used offensively by using them to pierce opponents. Sonic also has a special ability with them, as the massively augment the power of his Spin Dash. *'Purple Frenzy:' With the Purple Frenzy ability, Sonic can morph his form into that of a deep and dark chomper. In such a form, the user gains an immensely powerful jaw that can bite off and consume matter, adding it to its own mass. Once at full size, the user gains a vacuum breath that allows them to inhale small objects from a distance. *'Red Burst:' With the Red Burst ability, Sonic can morph his form into that of a red fireball that emits flames at all times. Within this form, the user can cause self-combustion, sending out powerful and short-ranged explosions that massively incinerate anything within its radius. Said explosions can be channeled to propel the user higher into the air, allowing them to endlessly jump. As a nice additive to all these abilities, the user's speed slowly increases over time; when nearing its end, the user is about thrice as fast as normal. *'Violet Void:' With the Violet Void ability, Sonic can morph his form into that of a dark, smoky void. With this form, the user basically becomes a sentient black hole, which tears apart anything around it, pulling it in and destroying whatever is pulled in. Unlike a black hole however, the user cannot inhale heavy or large objects. Along with its granted physiology, the user also gains a smoke-like makeup, giving them a very limited intangibility, allowing the user to pass through some objects, coupled with flight. Similar to the Purple Frenzy ability, the Violet Void ability allows the user to add whatever has been devoured to its mass, making the void larger and stronger over time, allowing the void to pull in larger objects from greater distances. At maximum size capacity, it could devour the entire Frigate Skullian, a medium-size class aircraft. *'Yellow Drill:' With the Yellow Drill ability, Sonic can morph his form into a living drill, and tunnel underground or even through the water for a brief period of time. *'Final Color Blaster:' The user gathers all the color Wisps around themselves, and uses their combined Hyper Go-On Energy to greatly enhance their attacks in a rainbow aura. Excalibur Sonic: *'Excalibur Soul Surge:' Sonic extends Excalibur's outer energy blade into a longer blade, then begins delivering powerful, focused slashes in a combo attack, massively damaging the foe. Super Sonic: *'Chaos Control:' See above. *'Super Sonic Boost:' Super Sonic encases himself within a bright, fiery aura, and tackles the foe utilizing the cover of this aura. *'Arrow of Light:' This is an enhanced variation of the Super Sonic Boost. With it, Super Sonic draws in light from all around him before zooming forward as an "arrow of light," blasting into the foe. *'Super Sonic Combo:' Super Sonic strikes his opponent with a series of powerful combo attacks greatly amplified with chaos energy, finishing by firing an energy blast made of golden chaos energy at the enemy. Darkspine Sonic: *'Time Break:' See above. Hyper Sonic: *'Hyper Flash:' In a flash of light, Hyper Sonic blitzes all foes within his vicinity. Completely annihilates weaker foes, normally weakens stronger enemies. Sonic-Man: *'Spin Dasher:' A weapon that comes from his main cannon where he shoots out a smaller Spin Dash-esque energy ball; also, this attack can engulf an entire enemy and deal damage to him. *'Energy Shield:' A shield of energy that can protect him from most attacks. *'Spin Slash:' Sonic-Man's own version of the Spin Dash but comes with spikes. *'Thunder Dasher:' A shot of electricity out of his arm cannon in the form of a Spin Dash. *'Fire Dasher:' A Fireball shot from his cannon in a form of a Spin Dash. *'Ring Launcher:' An attack where Sonic-Man shoots rings out of his cannon to capture his enemies--in short, paralyzing them. *'Homing Shot:' An attack where Sonic shoots out multiple Spin Dashers and at least one of them can hit multiple targets at a time. *'Spring Shield:' A shield that can knock his enemies back if they get to close. Equipment: *'Wrist Gems:' Sonic gained seven gems he can wear on his wrist to give him extra powers, albeit temporary to how long he wears the gem. **'Blue Gem:' Gives Sonic a brief burst of speed. **'Green Gem:' Forms a protective, swirling column of air around Sonic that damages foes should they come too close. **'Purple Gem:' Shrinks Sonic to marble-size, allowing him to jump into the air infinitely. **'Red Gem:' Slows down time. **'Sky Gem:' Sonic tosses a small green sphere and teleports to where the sphere lands in an instant. **'White Gem:' Grants the Homing Smash, which is basically the Spin Dash, but much easier to control. **'Yellow Gem:' Gives Sonic the ability to summon a Thunder Shield indefinitely. *'Time Traveling Surfboard:' In the DiC cartoons, Sonic had a surfboard that he could ride on at such an extreme pace, he time travels. Key: Modern's Base | Classic's Base | Werehog | Powered by Wisps | Excalibur | Classic's Super | Modern's Super | Hyper | Darkspine | Pre-Genesis Archie's Base | Post-Genesis Archie's Base | Sonic-Man | Pre-Genesis Archie's Super | Ultra | Post-Genesis Archie's Super | In Sonic Boom | In the DiC Cartoons | In the Sonic X Show NOTE: Super Sonic is not scaled to the 2-C Solaris since it's highly questionable whether Sonic actually harmed him. He attacked weak points of Solaris' which makes the feat very questionable and the feat was never explained. Super Sonic suddenly became much stronger than his consistent feats and even split his power in three to empower Shadow and Silver. Not only was the feat given a reason to exist, but Super Sonic has yet to be explained to be inconsistent by any of the designers, so he needs consistency. Not to mention that, while they broke through some of his defenses, they never really harmed him, and merely destroyed his consciousness. Heck, he would have come back if they didn't blow out his candle. It's more consistent for Low 2-C especially because he basically stomped Time Eater. NOTE #2: There are two schools of interpretation about Master Mogul. He was only explicitly shown destroying single universal spacetime continuums, one at a time, but on the other hand the versions of Tails from different timelines were apparently stated to come from different "multi-verses." It is extremely unclear whether "multi-verse" zones are to be interpreted as "zones within a multiverse" or as entire multiverses. However, when Mogul was defeated by Tails, only a single multiverse was mentioned, here by using the proper spelling of the word. Obviously, this begs the question of how to rate the Pre-Genesis characters. Because of visuals only showing one universe, we simply have to go with that; hence why Pre-Genesis Super Sonic is only "At least Universe level+." NOTE #3: As Sonic Forces has demonstrated to us, [https://youtu.be/GvTn-jgPn_c?t=2m22s the Classic Sonic from Generations and Forces is not the same Classic Sonic as the one from the old, 2-D games.] Rather, he is a different Sonic from a different dimension. NOTE #4: Contrary to popular belief, the "dimensional matrix" in the Sonicverse DOES NOT make them Tier 1, nor connected to M-Theory. The term "dimensional matrix" on its own doesn't mean anything without context. It could mean a lot of things, but nothing important without actual clarification. One thing Schlemmer didn't do was clarify what he meant. Archie Sonic has never gone out of its way to make the term "dimension" relate to mathematical ones, which only worsens the situation. To add fuel to the fire, the term "dimensional matrix" has a use in mathematics, columns, and Superstring Theory. Without any proper evidence, it is wrong to assume they mean String Theory when mathematical dimensions have never even been embraced before in this verse. And if it were to be a column of dimensions, that could mean universes. A column of mathematical dimensions would only peak at nine anyway, thus, these characters are not Tier 1. NOTE #5: Even though Sonic fought Infinite, he definitely cannot be scaled to him at all, not even his low-end Tier 4 feat. As a matter of fact, it is PIS that Sonic won, as there are actual contradictions in the game between feats. A big one is Mania Sonic... So, Mania Sonic needed the Chaos Emeralds and his Super form to defeat someone powered by the Phantom Ruby in Mania. Meanwhile, in Forces, he can fight someone with an overclocked Phantom Ruby in base. Such scaling is complete and utter contradictory. And not only this, but the Resistance was consistently losing against Infinite. [https://youtu.be/Cmui_RQTQl4?t=18m29s They would have died to the star, which Infinite casually created,] but when they manage to get rid of it thanks to the Avatar's false ruby shard (which shatters right after this, by the way), Infinite doesn't just... make another one? Hell, maybe ten more? Infinite should have won. Straight up. This would mean that the base Sonic characters aren't even above Tier 4 in this game yet took on Tier 2 Infinite, which is highly inconsistent. This is also why Infinite's low-end Tier 4 can't be given to these characters, either; they were clearly stated to be inferior to such a thing. Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2